


Sólo por esta noche

by HeadlessAngel



Series: COCD2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Book 2: Wayward Son, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Extended Scene, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Re-imagined Scene, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, What-If
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlessAngel/pseuds/HeadlessAngel
Summary: Carry On Countdwn, Día 16. Esena Reimaginada/ ¿Y si...?¿Y si Simon y Baz hubieran compartido cama la primera noche del viaje?Advertencia: Este fic se situa en Wayward Son, durante el capítulo 17. No hablo mucho de la trama, aún asi sean cuidados@s si quieren evitar los spoliersEstos personajes pertenecen a Rainbow Rowell, yo sólo los tomé prestados
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COCD2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Sólo por esta noche

  


**_Simon_ **

  


A pesar del Jetlag y el cansancio con el que me dejó el día, no puedo quedarme dormido. Este sofá es incómodo. Por más vueltas que de, no encuentro una posición agradable. (Y tiene un olor... sospechoso)

  


Además, estar aquí me hace pensar en Londres. En lo que ha sido mi vida en estos últimos meses. Yo echado en un sofá, mirando a las dos personas que mas amo alejándose.

  


No quiero tener eso en la mente. No ahora, no aquí. Quizá aquí en América puedo ser un Simon diferente. Alguien con esperanza y la promesa de un futuro brillante.

  


No me hace bien pensarlo, pero no puedo apagar mi mente. Me gustaría poder salir a caminar un rato, o al auto a manejar. Tal vez podría robarme uno de los cigarros de Baz, para tener la excusa de salir.

  


Baz… (Aún siento que me arde la zona de mi mejilla que besó. Es un poco ambivalente. Me reconforta y asusta)

  


Incluso si no puedo verlo por completo gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación,puedo notar la forma de su cuerpo debajo de las sabanas. No está dormido, es fácil notarlo, al menos para mí que pasé casi ocho años viviendo con él.

  


La habitación es realmente helada, me pregunto si eso es lo que le impide dormir. Si a mi me incomoda, no puedo ni imaginar cómo lo afecta a él. Debería ir a verlo y asegurarme que se encuentre bien. 

  


Antes de ser realmente consciente de que estoy haciendo, mi cuerpo actúa por sí mismo y me encuentro al lado Baz. Ya no estoy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. 

  


**_Baz_ **

  


Escucho y huelo a Snow antes de verlo parado junto a mi. Pensé que íbamos a caer muertos de sueño en cuanto estuviéramos frente a una cama, pero al parecer no fue así.

  


Me duele verlo allí parado sin saber qué hacer ¿Finalmente se cansó de mí y va a dejarme así, a media noche, a oscuras, en el cuarto de un Motel? Espero que no, sería un desastre viajar hasta California con mi ex y una chica de corazón roto.

  


Sin embargo, su cara muestra una expresión suave, aunque preocupada. 

  


—¿Tú también estás teniendo problemas para dormir?—Susurra.

  


¿Así que eso era todo? Me siento aliviado, aún tenemos tiempo.

  


—Si, aunque intento, no consigo conciliar el sueño. ¿Y tú? 

  


Titubea, y sin mirarme, responde.

  


—El sillón no es cómodo.

  


Quiero ofrecerle que venga conmigo. Ya hemos dormido juntos en la misma cama más de una vez. Sus alas nunca antes nos lo habían impedido, fue una excusa. Pero este tipo de cosas, lo íntimo, se siente como caminar sobre un lago congelado. Frágil y con riesgo de caer en cualquier segundo.

  


—¿No tienes frío? —su voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

  


_ "Si y quiero fundirme en tu calor"  _

  


Además de mi baja temperatura corporal de siempre, el aire acondicionado no se puede apagar. Eso y, cuando pedimos un par de mantas extras, los de recepción prácticamente se rieron de nosotros antes de decir que no tenían.

  


—Si.—Me froto el brazo.

  


Escucho cómo el corazón de Simon se acelera, casi estoy seguro que sus mejillas ahora están rojas. Maldita oscuridad.

  


—Baz, ya que ninguno de los dos puede dormir... ¿Puedo acostarme contigo?

  


—¿Eh?

  


Bendita oscuridad, con todo lo que bebí hace un rato yo también debo estar rojo. Snow se da cuenta de su error casi de inmediato

  
  


—¡N-no!¡No eso! Yo, yo me refería a intentar dormir a tú lado. 

  


Se escucha tan nervioso. Podría reírme, pero eso sería cruel. Para ahorrarle la vergüenza, abro la colcha y le hago un espacio. Lo dejaré que tome lo que necesite de mi. 

  


—Adelante, Simon.

  


**_Simon_ **

  


¿Por qué siempre que abro la boca terminó por humillarme a mí mismo?

  


Me estan dando ganas de regresar a mi sofá, pero quiero dormir y la presencia de Baz es algo que siempre me ha ayudado con eso. 

  


Suelto un suspiro y lento, me voy recostando junto a él. Y sucede, ambos estamos compartiendo una cama y yo no estoy asustado por ello. El olor de su colonia y su peso tan cerca del mío son reconfortantes, pero aún no es suficiente. 

  


¿Me permitirá acercarme? Me muero por tenerlo entre mis brazos, pero no quiero incomodarlo.

  


Él esta tenso, supongo que piensa en lo mismo que yo. ¿Cuales son laa reglas aquí en América? ¿Puedo tocarlo? ¿Aún es mio? (Yo aún lo soy, si él me quiere...)

  


Nos quedamos en silencio y sin movernos, esperando. Puedo escuchar a Penny sollozando, pero creo que esta dormida. Me alegro, de verdad lo necesita.

  


De pronto, siento su mano tomar la mía y doy un respingo, por la temperatura de su piel y la sorpresa, pero curvo mis dedos contra su dorso. Me quiere. Al menos aún me quiere un poco. 

  


Y se que es egoísta, pero me aferraré a Baz,a esta pequeña parte de él, sólo un poco más. Luego, lo dejaré en libertad.

  


Lo prometo. 

  


Por mientras, dormiremos así, tomándonos de las manos.

  


**_Baz_ **

  


A veces, incluso sostener sólo su mano, me resulta abrumador. 

  


No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que dormí a su lado. O mejor dicho,  _ si  _ que lo recuerdo. Aquella fue la última vez que intentamos… prefiero no pensar en lo que ocurrió. No ahora que tengo a Simon a sólo un brazo de mi.

  


Crowley, hoy mientras iba manejando, se veía hermoso. Cuesta creer que este precioso chico esta en mi vida. Es dolorosamente hermoso. Sé que un viaje no es la solución definitiva, pero hoy estaba tan lleno de vida, tan feliz, que estoy dispuesto a soportar el sol de América y sus carreteras infinitas 

  


(Pero mañana usaré protección. No pienso acabar con quemaduras de tercer grado provocadas por el maldito sol.)

  


Simon aún se duerme, aunque se nota mucho más relajado de lo que estaba cuando me acerqué a darle las buenas noches hace un rato. 

  


Quiero besarlo, quiero acariciarlo… Me pregunto si aún lo tengo permitido.

  


Levanto nuestras manos unidas y toco apenas con mi labio un lunar que Simon tiene en el dorso. Lo siento, de nuevo, petrificarse un poco ante mi acción, pero sólo suelta un suspiro y no se aparta de mi. 

  


Quizá es una buena señal.

  


—¿Simon?—digo

  


El calor que emana de él es delicioso.

  


—¿Si?

  


Respiro profundo antes de hablar en un susurro Si no estuviéramos tan cerca, estoy seguro que no me escucharía.

  


—¿Puedo abrazarte? Sólo eso… pero si no quieres esta bien. 

  


Y silencio. Creo que acabo de romper la burbuja. Él volverá a alejarse. Simon me sorprende tomando mis manos y colocándolas sobre sí mismo, en su cintura. Después, sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello. También siento cómo su cola enrosca en mi muslo.

  


Las pocas veces que lo he abrazado últimamente, se han sentido cómo tener sobre las manos a un pajarito. Cómo sostener a algo pequeño y frágil de cierta manera, algo que saldrá volando lejos de ti si haces algún movimiento brusco.

  


Hablando de volar… 

  


—¿Estás cómodo con el nuevo hechizo de Penny? —digo

  


Simon se mueve un poco, acomodándose en la cama aunque sin despegarse de mí.

  


—Si, pero me siento raro. Ligero, pero la espalda me duele un poco.

  


—Te puedo masajear, si quieres.

  


Parece pensarlo durante unos segundos, luego simplemente asiente. Mi mano derecha se cuela por debajo de su camisa. En cuanto empiezo a sobar sus músculos, Simon jadea y da un pequeño respingo. Estoy por moverme, pero Simon me detiene poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

  


—¿Te lastimé?—pregunto.

  


—No, es sólo que tu mano está algo helada.

  


Oh…

  


—Lo lamento.

  


Simon me mira a los ojos. Creo que llevaba todo el tiempo que tengo acostado aquí sin hacerlo. En sus orbes azules veo escrito: "¿Que es lo quiero, Baz?" Lamentablemente, yo no puedo contestar por él. 

  


Pero puedo quedarme a su lado mientras lo hace. Y apoyarlo como pueda, como me lo permita.

  


Sigo con los movimientos de mi mano. La fricción y la misma piel de Simon hacen que al menos esté tibia. Creo que esto funcionó, porque siento como se destensan sus músculos al tiempo que su respiración se hace más lenta.

  


Su sopor es tanto que deja caer la cabeza contra mi pecho y aspira. Me causa cosquillas y una risita. Él debe sentirlo también, porque se ríe aunque es muy bajo.

  


—Hueles como nuestra vieja habitación. Siempre me gustó tu olor—Admite.

  


Creo que ahora sí está inundado de sueño. En condiciones normales no hablaría así 

  


Entierro mi nariz en su maraña de rizos de cobre. Aunque amo como se ve con este estilo, me duele un poco. No es intencional, simplemente perdió la energía hasta para hacer cosas así. 

  


—Tú hueles a sol y aventuras. —digo.

  


Aspiro el aroma de su cabello por última vez, mientras sigo masajeando suavemente su espalda. 

  


Me permite quedarme. Sólo por esta noche, seré egoísta y voy a mantenerlo a mi lado.

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Me atrasé en subir esto (y otros one-shots:"D perdón) pero aquí esta finalmente.
> 
> Esto fue algo así como un capitulo 17.5. Quería que ellos tuvieran un momento de paz, que pudieran acercarse un poco. Honestamente no creo que esto sea apegado al canon, pero me gustó escribirlo.
> 
> Lo siento, i'm soft
> 
> Gracias por leer~
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
